


Rodent

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [27]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Love, Relationship Advice, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Toph's apperances may be brief, but as Kya finds out, they're no less impactful
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Rodent

It takes Toph two hours to find the rodent in the Police Department that almost got Lin killed, mostly because a lot of people were too awed at the sight of Toph Beifong to be able to function to the degree the old woman needed them to.

Kya never knew why they did that, but to her Toph was just Aunt Toph or Melon Lord, if they were walking down memory lane all the way down to her childhood.

“Kid-” Aunt Toph speaks up before leaving, her face away from Kya and her stare looking down as usual “A word of advice: Don’t’”

“Uh-” Toph had never been one to be this mysterious with her meaning, and thus Kya was left with little else to say.

“You and Lin would go to the Moon if you had the chance. Give it to yourselves. Don’t”

And with that Toph left, summoning a hill with her bending and riding it like Kya or Katara ride a wave, leaving Kya with her mouth-open and her mind fixated on finding out which of her brothers ratted her out to the Melon Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> If you're new to the series, please check out the other stories! They're all interconnected!


End file.
